From Pain, Comes Comfort
by UndyingSins
Summary: One fateful night a hero finds a helpless victim struggling for survival. Not if the hero can help it...  AmeIta. T for Tony.


**/AN**

**This is the author's first time writing any sort of actual romance, so please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Author owns nothing.**

**NOTE: Do not judge me on this fanfiction. I do love GerIta BUT...**

**AN/**

The Italian curled up, trembling horribly. His head was pounding as he felt the trickle of blood sliding down his temple, along his jaw, and onto his chin before dropping delicately onto the ground. After a few moments, he released a heart-wrenching cry as he started crying, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

Nearby, the cry was heard by a certain blond American with glasses. "Huh?" he muttered, blinking as he approached the place the cry seemed to come from.

Italy shifted, releasing another sob as his body protested the movement. How had he come to this...? He had simply been out with Germany... the one person he felt would always protect him.

But suddenly the German seemed to snap and had started hurting him. Hurting him mentally and physically, leaving him with these wounds that were torturing his body.

Once Germany had come back to his senses and realized what he had done, he ran off. He didn't even return to make sure Italy was all right.

"I-Italy...?" the American asked once he realized who it was that was curled up like the painful-looking fetal position.

The Italian blinked, tilting his head slightly to look at the American. "A-America...?" he muttered weakly, gasping as the effort it took to do those actions made itself apparent.

America jumped. "Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just stay with me!" he cried, finally noticing all the wounds that had been inflicted on the Italian's body.

"S-Si..." Italy replied, his voice weaker than before.

He screamed as his body protested to being picked up by the American.

"Don't worry, just stay with me," America said. His tone had gone gentle and he watched the Italian to make sure he was still alive as he ran back to his house.

Kicking the door open with one foot, he shouted, "Tony! Get me a medical kit! Now!"

Italy had since fallen unconscious. He was loosing to much blood. He didn't seem to have any broken bones, but at the moment that hardly mattered.

"Fucking," Tony said as he handed the medical kit to America.

America, not knowing much about first aid, just grabbed a bunch of bandages and wrapped up the worst of the wounds. After a few moments of looking at the one taken to Italy's temple, he grabbed some of the antiseptic and applied it before wrapping it up.

Now the only thing to do was wait. America wasn't sure how long it would take for the Italian to come back to consiousness. He could only hope it was soon.

Gently, the American sat on the couch and rested Italy's head in his lap.

America smiled as he looked down at Italy's face. Outside of the bandages, he was so peaceful. So...

He blushed. The Italian looked downright adorable.

America quickly looked away, sighing softly before looking back to the Italian. He smiled gently and leaned down, kissing the spot directly over the wound he had taken.

After that, the American stayed with the injured nation, eventually falling asleep himself.

When America next woke up, it was to Italy shifting slightly as he tried to move.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked softly.

After a few moments Italy opened his hazel eyes and looked at America. "Better than before," he whispered. His gaze became one of confusion. "W-Why did you help me...?"

"A hero doesn't leave others out where they could get hurt when he could do something to help," America replied. "That's not important right now. Who did this to you...?"

Italy winced. "G-Germany..."

Of course. No one else could have such brute strength. Germany must not have gone all out, otherwise the poor Italian would have had broken bones.

"Well you don't need to worry any longer," he muttered. "I'll protect you."

Italy blinked, blushing at he looked at America. "R-Really...?"

"Forever, Feliciano Vargas," he answered.

Without a second thought, the American closed the distance between their lips and kissed him softly.

Italy blushed, kissing back softly.

After a few moments, they pulled back from each other, blushing as they stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Italy smiled slightly and kissed him sweetly, whispering, "Ti amo, my hero."

**/AN**

**And this oneshot is over. Been a while since I wrote a fanfiction, so please tell me how I did!**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


End file.
